The present invention relates to a bezel and actuator and to the method by which they are formed.
A known automotive vehicle instrument panel has actuators which are movable relative to a bezel to effect operation of electrical equipment associated with the vehicle. One or more of the actuators may be manually moved to effect operation of vehicle lights, heater, or air conditioner. Known bezel and actuator assemblies used in vehicles have interfaces with close tolerances.
In spite of these close tolerances, there have been complaints about the actuators having a loose feel and about noise due to rattle between the actuator and the is bezel. In addition, assembly of the actuators and the bezel is difficult. With some vehicles, there may be as many as fourteen actuators associated with a bezel.
Known assemblies of plastic, that is, polymeric materials, have had one part pivotal relative to another part. In order to facilitate construction of these parts, it has previously been suggested that the parts may be formed using in-mold assembly technology. This may be done in the manner disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/819,877 filed by Lewis and Blake on Apr. 7, 2004 and entitled A cabinet catch for use in a cabinet latch assembly and a method for making the catch.